


Too Hot (Hot Damn!)

by DoreyG



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Developing Relationship, Fire Powers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Other, Temperature Play, Yay Kinky Flame Sex, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take him long to realize that there are certain <i>things</i> he can do that'll get his little Firestorm to burst out in flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot (Hot Damn!)

It doesn't take him long to realize that there are certain _things_ he can do that'll get his little Firestorm to burst out in flames. The trail of his blunt nails down the man's spine, for instance, will get a flash of fire from the eyes. The ragged press of his lips to the side of his darling's neck will usually end in a sharp increase in temperature. And as for when he snaps, pins his _love_ to the wall and grinds against him sweet and slow... Well, he'll just say that the wallpaper hasn't survived yet.

But, oddly enough, the best way to get what he wants seems to be tenderness. A relatively innocent kiss to the mouth will get a certain warm glow. A card of fingers through the hair will get a puff of ash, drifting through the air like a prettier kind of snow. And if he gives in, just _asks_ for what he wants... Well, his baby hasn't burnt him yet. But he gets a little bit closer every time, wreathed so prettily in flame and smiling at him with almost fondness in those white hot eyes.

"You're crazy," he offers one time, unable to stop himself from reaching out for just the slightest touch... "You know that, right?"

" _I'm_ crazy?" His Firestorm asks fondly, shifts just a little closer and lets him bask in the perfect heat, "oh, _Mick_."


End file.
